Ayn Rand
Ayn Rand (born Alisa Zinov'yevna Rosenbaum, Russian: Али́са Зино́вьевна Розенба́ум; February 2 1905 – March 6, 1982) was a Russian-American novelist, philosopher,2 playwright, and screenwriter. She is known for her two best-selling novels, The Fountainhead and Atlas Shrugged, and for developing a philosophical system she called Objectivism. Philosophy (see also Philosophers#Rand) Early Life https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayn_Rand#Early_life Selfishness "Author and philosopher Ayn Rand defended selfishness on ethical grounds. Her nonfiction work, The Virtue of Selfishness, argues that selfishness is a moral good and not an excuse to act with disregard for others: : The Objectivist ethics holds that the actor must always be the beneficiary of his action and that man must act for his own rational self-interest. But his right to do so is derived from his nature as man and from the function of moral values in human life—and, therefore, is applicable only in the context of a rational, objectively demonstrated and validated code of moral principles which define and determine his actual self-interest. It is not a license “to do as he pleases” and it is not applicable to the altruists’ image of a “selfish” brute nor to any man motivated by irrational emotions, feelings, urges, wishes or whims."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profit_motive#Counter-criticisms Neurology On Poly Assholes, or — Was Ayn Rand Autistic? - Medium By Michon Neal, February 17, 2016 "Since my recent discovery about myself I’ve been wondering if this controversial lady was also on the autistic spectrum. It would certainly explain what many read as her callousness in regards to other people and the consequences of her actions. While I have many large issues with her philosophy, as I do with any philosophy, there was actually much within her writing that resonated with me. And apparently, I’m not the only Aspie who recognizes ties between her books, her behavior, and autism." "I’ve had so many things assumed about me throughout the years but I’ve always been certain of who I am. I’ve always been willing and able to explore the unilluminated parts of my soul. And I absolutely maintain my integrity and autonomy. No matter what you think of Rand, please be aware that all of us have unique brains that function in fantastic ways. What you might think of as assholish behavior might simply be you brushing up against another universe."https://medium.com/postmodern-woman/on-poly-assholes-or-was-ayn-rand-autistic-b46deda97023 Astrology Rand was born on February 2, 1905 at 3:30 PM in Saint Petersburg, Russia. This moment corresponds to an astrological signature of Aquarius sun (H7), Capricorn moon (H6) and Leo-rising. Within her Pluto in Gemini generation (Rx, H11), Rand was born during the Year of the Dragon and with her lunar North Node in Virgo (H2). As an Aquarius sun born in the Chinese Year of the Dragon, Rand is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Leopard': "Above all else, Leopards are hard to ignore. Like their animal namesake, members of this sign find it nearly impossible to go unnoticed. Not that they would want to. These are among one of the most grand and eccentric signs out there. They have absolutely no trouble getting attention, though this is rarely their end goal. Rather, their natural assertiveness and personality make others stop and take notice whether they want to or not. The natural power of their personalities make Leopards capable of doing great things, and at their best they use this power to serve the greater good and end up being much beloved by their communities for this. There is a dark side to this sign, though. When Leopards are feeling out of sorts, everyone else feels it as well. Since they can’t help but be noticed, they also can’t help but affect those around them. On a good day they can brighten any room, but on a bad day they can darken one just as easily. Even on a good day, others may perceive Leopards.as self-centered and egotistical due to their natural leadership ability and tendency to draw attention to themselves. In reality, members of this sign most often have the greater good in mind, but must be careful not to come across too strongly, as they will most likely rely on the cooperation of those around them to accomplish their goals."http://www.primalastrology.com/leopard.html Mars in Scorpio (H4), Venus in Pisces (H9), Mercury in Capricorn (H6), Lilith in Pisces (H9), Chiron in Aquarius (H6), Ceres in Aquarius (H6). Major Aspects Moon conjunct Mercury, Asc opposite Sun, Empty H1, Pallas conjunct Moon, Moon square Jupiter, Asc square Mars, NN sextile Mars, Moon quincunx Pluto, Saturn trine Pluto. References Category:Conservatism Category:Ruling Class Category:Libertarianism Category:Neoconservatism Category:Materialism Category:Russia Category:USA Category:Reactionism Category:Sun in Aquarius Category:Sun in H7 Category:Moon in Capricorn Category:Moon in H6 Category:Leo-rising Category:Pluto in Gemini Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in H11 Category:Year of the Dragon Category:NN in Virgo Category:NN in H2 Category:Aquarius-Dragon Category:Aquarius-Capricorn Category:Mars in Scorpio Category:Mars in H4 Category:Venus in Pisces Category:Venus in H9 Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Mercury in H6 Category:Lilith in Pisces Category:Lilith in H9 Category:Chiron in Aquarius Category:Chiron in H6 Category:Ceres in Aquarius Category:Ceres in H6 Category:Moon-Mercury Category:Asc-Sun Category:Empty H1 Category:Pallas-Moon Category:Moon-Jupiter Category:Asc-Mars Category:NN-Mars Category:Moon-Pluto Category:Saturn-Pluto